WE GOT MARRIED Cherry Couple
by RaHae AngElFishy Dae
Summary: Daehyun akan segera bertemu dengan sang "Istri". Siapakah dia? Chap 2 Up! RaHae AngElFishy Present...
1. Chapter 1

WE GOT MARRIED

"**CHERRY COUPLE"**

Genre : Romance/Variety Show

Couple:

Lee RaHae (Solois)

Jung DaeHyun (Member B.A.P)

Pengenalan Tokoh

Lee RaHae

Solois wanita yang mengawali debutnya pada Mei 2012 silam dibawah naungan SM Entertainment.

Sangat dekat dengan member Super Junior. Dijuluki "little sister" oleh para member SUJU karena mereka menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Tapi, diantara semuanya, dia sangat dekat dengan DongHae. Sampai^ DongHae sering mengupload selca mereka ke Twitter pribadinya. Tak ayal mereka juga sering latihan dance bersama.

Gadis yang sangat menyukai bunga Sakura. Impiannya adalah merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama kekasih di bawah bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Tipe ideal = seperti DongHae SUJU atau pria yang perhatian, hangat dan terutama memiliki senyum polos yang tulus seperti DongHae.

Jung DaeHyun

Member B.A.P yang dari luar terlihat dingin. Tapi memiliki senyuman yang mematikan. Pria yang sangat menyukai Cheese Cake. Memiliki kebiasaan menjilat bibir bawahnya saat kering. Impiannya adalah memiliki istri yang setia membangunkannya setip pagi dan memberikan morning kiss sebelum menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Bagaimanakah kisah Pasangan muda ini?

Tunggu kelajutannya….. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 - Unpredictable

WE GOT MARRIED

"**CHERRY COUPLE"**

Genre : Romance/Variety Show

Couple:

Lee RaHae (Solois)

Jung DaeHyun (Member B.A.P)

Pengenalan Tokoh

Lee RaHae

Solois wanita yang mengawali debutnya pada Mei 2012 silam dibawah naungan SM Entertainment.

Sangat dekat dengan member Super Junior. Dijuluki "little sister" oleh para member SUJU karena mereka menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri. Tapi, diantara semuanya, dia sangat dekat dengan DongHae. Sampai^ DongHae sering mengupload selca mereka ke Twitter pribadinya. Tak ayal mereka juga sering latihan dance bersama.

Gadis yang sangat menyukai bunga Sakura. Impiannya adalah merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama kekasih di bawah bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Tipe ideal = seperti DongHae SUJU atau pria yang perhatian, hangat dan terutama memiliki senyum polos yang tulus seperti DongHae.

Jung DaeHyun

Member B.A.P yang dari luar terlihat dingin. Tapi memiliki senyuman yang mematikan. Pria yang sangat menyukai Cheese Cake. Memiliki kebiasaan menjilat bibir bawahnya saat kering. Impiannya adalah memiliki istri yang setia membangunkannya setip pagi dan memberikan morning kiss sebelum menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Bagaimanakah kisah Pasangan muda ini?

Tunggu kelajutannya….. ^_^

Chapter 2 ~ Unpredictable

Author : RaHaE AngElFishy Dae

Title : We Got Married Cherry Couple

Couple : Jung Daehyun

Lee RaHae (OC)

Genre : Variety Show/Romance

Rating : T

Warning : Typo,OOC, No Flamers

A/N : Ini FF pertama saya dan debut saya sebagai seorang Author…

FF ini terinspirasi dari Fanfic WGM yang saia baca..

Mohon bantuannya… J

Mind to Review?

^^^ AngElFishy's Present ^^^

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

All Author POV

Gedung SM Ent

Pagi ini RaHae sedang berada di Gedung SM Ent untuk latihan vocal. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka

Cam : "Annyeong RaHae-sshi…"

RaHae : "Oh, Annyeonghaseyo.." seraya membungkuk 900

Cam : "Kami dari staf MBC We Got Married.

RaHae-sshi terpilih untuk mengikuti WGM sebagai pasangan selanjutnya."

RaHae : "Mwo? Jinjayo?"

Cam : "Ne, ini suratnya. " Cameramen MBC memberikannya.

Saat RaHae membaca suratnya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncullah….

DongHae : "Ohh, Annyeonghaseyo…

Ada apa ini?"

RaHae : "OPPA..!

RaHae berlari menghampiri DongHae

DongHae : "Waeyo?"

RaHae : "Aku terpilih untuk mengikuti variety show WGM"

DongHae : "MWO? Jeongmalyo?

Wah Chukkae!"

Dengan cepat memeluk RaHae. Mereka melompat-lompat bahagia.

**MC Kim Na Young :**

"Wah mereka sangat dekat. DongHae-ah

memeluk RaHae. Aku juga ingin dipeluknya"

**MC Park Hwi Sun :**

" Sini biar aku yang memelukmu.." (menghampiri Na Young)

**MC Kim Na Young :**

" ANDWAEEEEEEEE!

Aku ingin dipeluk DongHae-ah bukan kau!"

DongHae : "Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa pengantin pria RaHae-ah?"

Cam : " Hehehe, itu kejutan untuk RaHae-sshi"

RaHae : "Apakah seorang actor?

Atau penyanyi?"

RaHae sepertinya sangat antusias ingin mengetahui siapa suaminya.

Cam : "Nanti RaHae-sshi juga akan tahu.

Untuk sekarang izinkan kami mewawancarai RaHae-sshi mengenai tipe ideal RaHae-sshi…

Ceritakan tipe ideal namja yang RaHae-sshi idamkan."

RaHae : "Namja? Hahhah,, Aku merasa masih terlalu kecil untuk membicarakan

seorang namja.

Tapi aku mengidamkan seorang namja yang memiliki senyum yang polos dan tulus,, hmmmmm…. seperti DongHae Oppa."

DongHae : "Kau bisa saja"

Donghae mengelus rambut gadis yang sudah di anggapnya seperti adik sendiri ini.

Cam : "Seperti? Di Boy Grup?"  
RaHae : "Boy Grup? Aku kenal dengan EXO hehe, B.A.P, BtoB..

Karena kami debut di tahun yang sama."

Cam : "Di EXO?"

RaHae : "…EXO? LuHan Oppa sepertinya namja perhatian dan romantic"

…B.A.P? Zelo-sshi .. Aku pernah kerja di project yang sama dengannya dan itu membuat kami dekat satu sama lain. Tapi….."

_OTHER SIDE_

Dorm B.A.P

"Hyung ada surat!" Zelo hendak mengambil suratnya tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang membukanya.

Himchan : "Biar aku yang membukanya. We Got Married..?

Wah Daebbakk~~ Aku berharap aku yang terpilih".

Semua member B.A.P mengelilingi Himchan untuk melihat isi surat itu.

"MWO?"

Mereka semua sangat terkejut.

Himchan : "Aisshh Jinjha… Ternyata bukan aku…"

"Wahh Hyung Chukkaeyo", magnae menyalami Daehyun yang belum tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia masih memasang wajah terkejutnya dan masih belum percaya.

Daehyun : "Nan..? Aku tak bias mempercayainya".

Semua member B.A.P memeluk Daehyun untuk memberikan ucapan selamat.

"Ini memang benar Daehyun-ah" , kata leader Yongguk memberikan kepastian. "Kamu yang terpilih diantara kami, bahkan Himchan yang visual saja tidak terpilih", lanjutnya.

"Yakk Bang, jangan mengungkit posisiku sebagai visual. Mungkin pihak MBC takut rating mereka akan meningkat pesat jika mereka memilihku", balas Himchan dengan percaya diri tingkat dewa(?)

"Yahh Hyung kau terlalu percaya diri! Bisa saja mereka baru menyadari kalau kau tak pantas menjadi visual, malah Daehyun lah yang lebih cocok menyandang posisi itu" balas Youngjae dengan senyum meremehkannya.

"YAKKKKK YOO YOUNGJAE" Himchan berlari mengejar Youngjae yang sudah lari keluar dorm.

"HAHAHAHAAHAH" tawa terdengar di dorm B.A.P.

Tiba-tiba Cam memanggil Daehyun.

Cam : "Daehyun-sshi besok Anda akan bertemudengan istri Anda"

Daehyun : "Besok..? Eodiga?

Cam: "Di Taman Ueno".

**-^^^^^DH^^^^^^-**

_SKIP TIME_

Taman Ueno

RaHae sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menikamati guguran bunga sakura. Kemarin Tim MBC menyuruhnya ke Taman ini untuk bertemu dengan suaminya.

DaeHyun baru sampai di depan taman.

"Wah…. Mission Card?" menerimanya dari staf MBC kemudian membacanya.

^^ Istri Anda Menyukai Bunga Sakura ^^

Itulah kata-kata yang tertera di Mission Card tersebut.

"Tapi, dimana aku bisa menemuinya?, bertanya pada layar Camera.

Cam: "Anda bisa menemuinya di dalam taman ini. Istri Anda sedang menunggu di sebuah bangku di taman ini. Taman ini hanya memiliki tiga bangku panjang."

"Oh ne, Kamsahamnida"…

DaeHyun mulai memasuki taman tersebut….

**MC Park Hwi Sun:**

"Wahh dia bersemangat sekali.

Apakah dia tak sabar bertemu dengan istrinya?"

**MC Park Mi Sun:**

"Ne,, lihatlah bahkan dia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum."

Setelah jauh berjalan, DaeHyun melihat seorang gadis yang sedang membelakanginya duduk di bangku taman.

"Annyeonghaseyo" DaeHyun menghampirinya.

Gadis itu berbalik dan…..

"Waaaa! Sunhwa Sunbae? Daehyun sangat terkejut.

"Annyeonghaseyo Daehyun-ah….! Sapanya ramah.

TBC

AngEl Note :

Wahhh hehehe maaf yach kalau kurang memuaskan…

Angel author baru niiii

Di tunggu review nya ya chingudeul….

~~~~SarangHae Jusaeyo~~~~


End file.
